1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle alarm for providing remote indication of infiltration and more particularly pertains to alerting a user within a home or abroad that a vehicle has been infiltrated or stolen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, car alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing vehicle theft are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,379 to Howell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,495 to Tompkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,287 to Peters et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,940 to Kaplan; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 350,494 to Hwang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,206 to Ayers.
In this respect, the vehicle alarm for providing remote indication of infiltration according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user within a home or abroad that a vehicle has been infiltrated or stolen.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle alarm for providing remote indication of infiltration which can be used for alerting a user within a home or abroad that a vehicle has been infiltrated or stolen. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.